Side lasting in the art is carried out in general by two types of lasting apparatus, to wit, the kind of lasting machine wherein the last is mounted on a jack, pinchers are employed to take hold of the lasting margin to pull the margin taut and reciprocal wiper blades are then moved parallel to the bottom to take the lasting margin from the pinchers and stretch it across the bottom and the Kamborian progressive type of lasting apparatus wherein a last with an upper mounted thereon with its lasting margin projecting upwardly from the bottom, is presented by the operator to a pair of constantly rotating gripping rolls which pull the lasting margin increment by increment upwardly over the side of the last and more or less perpendicular to the bottom and a rotary wiper which takes the taut lasting margin from the gripping rolls and forces it inwardly over the bottom. In each of the aforesaid apparatus the lasting margin may be pre-cemented or adhesive may be applied to the lasting margin just before the lasting instrumentalities operate to fold the lasting margin against the bottom. The latter type is not automatic but requires the constant attention and considerable cooperation of the operator. The apparatus of this invention is designed to be substantially automatic in its operation and to effect lasting of both sides of the shoe at once in a progressive fashion, that is, increment by increment without the assistance or need for manipulation by an operator other than to place the last on the last support.